Indifferent Attractions
by Fatal Exodus
Summary: Love moves...in different directions? Of course, when you pair the school's idolized guy and the average, non-caring girl together. AU, Lightis
1. Chapter 1

Title: Indifferent Attractions

Rating: T

Pairing: Noctis Lucis Caelum x Claire "Lightning" Farron

Summary: Love moves...in different directions? Of course, when you pair the school's idolized guy and the average, non-caring girl together. AU, Lightis

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or Final Fantasy Versus XIII. If I did, well, you know... :DDD

Other pairings include VanillexLaris(oh damn, shotgun guy's popular name), SnowxSerah, and FangxRygdea. Please forgive me if they seem too OOC. T~T Oh, and POV's will be switching between Noctis and Lightning at times. Also forgive me and inform me if it comes off as confusing.

Well, here goes. :D

* * *

I could only stare blankly at the clock as the class wore on, its hands ticking away seconds of my time. No I can't sleep, or else I'd end up after school. Again. Dammit, this class is so boring. Someone needs to replace Ms. Nabaat, **immediately**.

I needed something to occupy the last remaining minutes of the damned class, and staring at the formulas on the board wasn't exactly my forte. Propping my head on my hands, and my elbows on my table, I scanned the room for signs for- at the least -some activity. My eyes traveled to a pair of girls in the front, who kept smiling and looking back at me. Ugh, being the 'most idolized guy on campus' isn't exactly my forte either. These people just do not know what the hell 'privacy' meant.

So I continued to swarm my vision across the room. Same activity from nearly all the girls. _Oh hey, Noct! Would you like some candy? How about a soda? Do you wanna go out?_ Man, these girls cannot fuck off for at least a minute. It already feels like they're transmitting the same pick-ups to my head all the time. Then my eyes caught something.

My eyes stared to the side of me, where another girl sat. Lightning was her name I think. She was different. She didn't follow me home like most of these girls have already done. She didn't scream my name whenever she saw me. She doesn't stare at me from across the room for the whole period. It's like she doesn't know I exist. Real hardcore right there.

So I stared on her table. Lightning was doodling all over her Calculus notebook. From what I could see, a giant, shaded rose filled up the top half of the page, where on the bottom she was drawing a series of complex, yet similar looking swords. She's pretty good from my perspective-

"Mr. Caelum, if you can stop staring at our female students and be glad enough to answer this question, I'd appreciate it."

My eyes darted over to Ms. Nabaat, and a fit of giggles erupted from all over the classroom.

"Girls, quiet down and let Noctis demonstrate his genius." Another fit of giggles. Crap.

Hm. Five x squared minus eight x minus thirteen over x squared minus five if x is limited to 3.

"...Two." I rolled my eyes as Ms. Nabaat praised my ability to be able to calculate that within around five seconds, more or less. Another round of giggles and petty compliments. Yay.

I looked over to Lightning, and she didn't seem impressed. As always. She raised an eyebrow and glared at me, then returned to her drawings.

Well, that's fine by me. At least you're not howling like most of the girls in here. Even Ms. Nabaat. Ick.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Noctis, I have a letter for you." She strode up to my chair with an envelope and firmly planted it on my desk. "I am so proud of you, Mr. Caelum."

So I reached for the envelope and stared at it blankly. "UCE? The University of Cocoon, Eden. You're kidding me, right?" I leaned back in my seat and glared at her.

"Yes, you've attracted the attention of the university and is giving you a complimentary seat on next year's admittance list." She was smiling and clapping like a little kid with ice cream.

"Alright..." Rolling my eyes, I stuffed the letter into my backpack, much to Ms. Nabaat's dissatisfaction. My eyes lit up with hope when, finally, the class bell rang.

"Alright students, remember to do your homework for tonight! God, I'm tired of this job..."

* * *

"So you guys will resume your work on your value paintings, right? So, let's get to work!"

Mr. Katzroy paced around the room, his eyes either lighting up or dimming down at his perceptions of artwork. "No, you have to brush that lightly...oh, that looks great!" I could only smile to myself as his expressions change constantly. "...Lightning, your piece is turning out magnificent! Would you mind if I show the class?"

"Absolutely not." In times where I feel my weakest, art is pretty much the only thing that'll keep me going. I know it sounds cliché, but it's the only thing I actually care about. Not even the _oh, so amazing_ Noctis Lucis Caelum. Pssh, people ask me, but I don't care.

Speaking of Noctis, he's such a peculiar guy. I just wonder what the hell this bunch of so-called girls see in him. He's quiet like an emo, looks like a scene kid, sags his pants like most of the idiots here do, and yet still manages to get straight A's across the board. Of course, except for the occasional 'I was too bored to do it' speech. This year, I've **somehow** managed to get **all** my classes with him. Woopee. _Oh, you're sooo lucky! What I'd do to get in your place! Is it awesome to spend all of your day together?_ I don't feel _blessed_. I feel **cursed**. And somehow, I think Noctis feels the same.

Mr. Katzroy- well, he prefers to be called Sazh -is almost done gloating my artwork, while I look a few easles down to Noctis. He's concentrated on his piece, and it's turning out great from what I see. A lone, silver wolf against a background of swirling hues, creating an image of a cliff in twilight. There lay a bright silvery white moon in the corner, and his values gradated drastically. Very bold.

Oh damn, what the hell can this guy **not** do?

"Alright, enough of my rambling. Get back to your paintings; we only have twenty minutes left. Lightning, this is amazing. I see great things for you." Sazh gladly handed back the canvas, an image of a reddish pink rose with swirling petals.

I looked back at Noctis, and coincidentally, he was staring at my work. Then we both looked up. Oh crap, staring contest. This happened occasionally, in most of our classes, where we'd just have a staredown and then return to normal. Awkward...

And so the bell rang. Aaaah, lunch.

* * *

"Hmmm... Apples. Grapes. Apples or grapes. Light, apples or grapes-"

"...Vanille, please just shush. I'm trying to concentrate on my sketches. And why don't you just eat both?" Rubbing my temples in frustration didn't seem to be helping at all.

"Sheesh, someone's cranky.." Okay, that comment didn't help.

I really liked my time here in the secluded school gardens. No one ever came here, since they'd all either be laughing in the cafeteria, roaming the halls with spray paint, or making out in the parking lot. Of course, I _liked_ it until Vanille discovered where I kept running off to during lunch. But now, it's not as bad as it was the first time, which was one of the reasons why I turned to the gardens for relaxation. Oh, I'll remember the day when Vanille started dating Laris, one of Noctis' best friends. That got her to shut up about **him**...

"Light? Yoohoo! Cocoon to Lightning?"

I snapped out of my black and white trance and shook my head. "Huh, what? Oh. No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Ugh, you're never hungry! That's exactly why I buy **twice** as much food from the cafeteria!" Vanille pouted at me and I could only sigh at her childish behavior. Sheesh.

"...Y'know, I'm betting Laris would like to share that food with you, am I right?" I flashed a forced smile to her, hoping she gets the point.

"Great idea! I'll see you in class! Oh Laris, you hungry...?" She skipped away from the bench where we sat, her fading voice resembling the witch in Hansel and Gretel.

So I resumed doodling on my notebook, a jumbled mess of Calculus equations and flowers. Why I drew flowers, I have no idea, but that could easily be countered by the amount of swords and guns I have archived here.

As I was fixing up a detail on a gunblade- some sword that collapses into a machine gun -I heard some soft footsteps on the grass around the garden. I looked around, feeling just a little bit cautious. To my surprise, Noctis walked out of somewhere, rubbing the back of his neck and setting his backpack on the ground.

"Fucking girls are annoying...keep following me..." He kept mumbling about girls and sat down at the base of the tree in front of me. If he can't notice me sitting on a bench a few feet away, then man I'm such a nobody.

I have no idea why, but I kept watching as he stretched himself out and put his hands behind his head. As he closed his eyes, his stretched out form made his school vest and shirt ride up a little, showing about five or six inches of plaid, dark blue boxers above the waist band of his slim school pants.

...Whoa, why am I looking there?

* * *

My eyes closed for about a moment or so, then snap wide open. Turning my head to my left, and my eyebrows furrow at the sight of a familiar, stoic, strawberry-haired girl.

"...Lightning. What are you doing here? You're not here to cuddle me to the death, are you?"

I nearly laughed at her reaction, a mix of glaring and disgust.

"Wouldn't dream of it, _loverboy_. Besides, don't you have girls to flirt with?" Oh, her comments were cocky. I liked that.

"Heh, I could care less about those bunches of breast-baring embarrassments that call themselves 'girls'." I continued to lean back on the tree trunk, giving her a blank stare.

"Whatever. Oh how it'd be nice if you actually had a plan to keep the 'girls' away, huh?"

I have no idea how, but that just sparked something in my brain. I could feel the gears turning already. Though I'm not sure whether or not it'll be the right thing to do, at least in the end I'll have some sort of protection against _them_.

"Well, I'll be going now. Don't wanna lure 'girls' here with my _girlyness_." Nearly smiling, I watched as she stood up while the bell rang.

As she walked off, I immediately stood up and grabbed my backpack and followed her. After all, we had the next class together. Ahem, _all _our classes together.

"...Um, why are you following me?" She asked, with a tone of caution.

"In case you forgot, we have all our classes together, remember?" I stated matter-of-factly. She didn't seem too pleased when I reminded her of it.

"...So what's the deal? You want anything, something?" Of course, I needed something. Just needed some verification from her. It's a pretty foolproof plan. It's a proven that if someone's crush is taken, then they'll back off, since they respect that...

"Lightning...would you be my girlfriend?"

"...You're kidding, right?"

* * *

Hehe, there you go. If you haven't already noticed, it's gonna be a running gag with Noct and him treasuring his sleep and Light and her drawings. :P

Well, please review nicely, or else Light will unleash Odin on you and Noct will go whoosh with his weapons. Dx

(I'm kidding.)

(Yeah, I'm kidding.)

(No, seriously, review.)

(...Nah, I'm kidding. [insert smiley face])

(So yeah, there's that pretty little button down there. :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who gave cheerful reviews for this story! :DDD

Alright, here's chapter 2, and maybe there's some drama in here. Maybe not. I dunno.

**READ EET**

I'm joking. Of course. But, seriously. Read it. Please? :D

* * *

I stood there like an idiot, with my steel blue eyes just staring blankly. Oh, blue screen of death. Literally.

"...Please? I mean, you're pretty, you're smart, and you're different from the rest of these whores!" Whores. Hm. Nice use of words.

"...Uh huh, and I'm betting all my money you're lying." As I smirked at him, he went quiet. As if trying to think of some other idiotic excuse. Jackpot~

"...W-Well, about two-thirds of that was a lie, but please, **please** be my girlfriend! I'm tired of all these cling-ons chasing me everywhere..." His voice kinda trailed off...like he seemed hopeless. Oh Shiva, not the desperate speech.

In an effort to avoid his 'puppy dog counter argument', I turned my back and crossed my arms, absolutely not minding that we'll be late for our next class. Ah, Mr. Rosch is such a softie at times.

"If you needed to someone to use against your fears, why me? Besides, you're not even a video game character and yet you've managed to gather a fanbase. Why not them?" Okay, references to the Internet were smart. Kudos to me.

I heard him grunt and slap his forehead. "I'm asking you because you're not blatantly obnoxious, nor are you a devious stalker like the rest of the girls on campus. You're...different."

I felt my cheeks redden slightly, but I tried to sway that feeling away. Just a petty comment. I finally decided to face him. "Noctis, no way in hell am I going to **ever** go out with you. **Ever**." My eyes diminished into slitting daggers as he frowned as his futile attempt to _woo _me.

"...Ugh, dammit. This'll never go anywhere..." He groaned heavily and rubbed his temples. I do feel _kind of_ bad for him. Chased by psychotic wannabes, stalked by obsessed loners, admired by...um...admirers.

"Um... I think I have something I can do."

His face nearly lit up as I flashed another forced smile. How I hate smiling...

"...Really?" His face showed a mixture of interest and confusion. Strangely.

"Tell you what; you can stick around me for as long as you'd like, but, **we are not dating**. Got it?" He clasped his hands and together and nodded his head wildly.

"Yes, thank you!" I think it was out of instinct, as he ran up to me and embraced me, as if in gratitude. Unfortunately for him, my instinct received it the wrong way. And so he received a black eye.

"...Don't...**touch**...**me**." I glared down at him, sitting on his rump, recoiling in pain. Crossing my arms again, I smirked at him and mocked, "Hah. The _oh, so amazing_ Noctis Lucis Caelum just got beat by a _girl_." He didn't seem very happy with the way he glared at me with his non-swollen eye. Instead of the usual amber color, they were deep blood red. Freaky.

"Ugh... **Goddammit**, what the **fuck** was that for?!" He rubbed his eye slowly, wincing in pain every few seconds. He grumbled to himself.

"Oh stop whining. And stop rubbing it, it'll get worse. Trust me; I know these things." I knelt in front of him and moved his hand off. He continued to shoot me hot daggers as I examined the painful looking injury. Oh, I can totally pack a punch.

"...So, how is it?"

I stared at the awful, purple mess. It was as if he did magic with some eyeshadow and somehow made the muscles around his eye throb continually. "...We should get you to the nurse. It looks horrid." I helped him off of the ground and led him through the corridors to the nurse's office. It was the least I could do after inflicting something...that **horrible**.

* * *

"So... Hm. Looks terrible. Whoever did that must pack dynamite in their fists." Judging from Nurse Estheim's comments, I can sense Lightning's embarrassment. "I'll see what I can do. Whatever you do, do **not** rub it. It'll induce bigger swelling and may prolong the healing process. Sit still."

Eh, I couldn't do anything at all at the moment. The nurse's office was a dull light blue with posters such as 'Eat Your Apples' or 'Drugs Make You Feel Better, Not Good' were stamped onto the wall. I gave up watching Nurse Estheim mixing some cream together and decided to stare at Lightning. She sat firm and still on her chair with her head down. Through those strawberry pink locks, I could still see some emotion going on. Does she really hate me that much?

"Alright, let me apply some of this cold cream and then I'll get out some Shiva's Ice for you." Ah, _Shiva's Ice_. The '_Unmeltable, Unbreakable, Unorthodox Ice that'll suit all your needs!_'. Of course. It's just some frozen material inside a rubber case resembling whatever- a hockey puck, a watermelon, a sports car -that's been used for years for stuff like **black eyes**. It didn't do much success in food service, since _it didn't freeze fast enough_, so it's mainly used in medical care now.

...What the hell was that?

I winced for a few moments while the nurse dabbed the cool, clear gel around my eyelids, hoping to reduce some of the swelling. She then jabbed a pack of _Shiva's Ice _into the palm of my right hand. "Okay, keep that ice on your left eye til the end of the day, got it? If things go right, then swelling will have gone down lots by tomorrow. Alright, you lovebirds, get back to class." My eyes darted over to Lightning, who's head snapped up and blushed even redder. Oh why do I get this feeling about her? Something queasy, girly, and cuddly that only girls such as Stella would be able to describe. Ugh...

"...Hehe, ma'am, we're not dating." She managed to grin slightly, with a hint of nervousness behind it.

"Uh huh, not _yet_. " I nearly laughed as Lightning slapped her forehead and pulled me off of the patient's bed.

"What's with the rush?" I asked, seeing as she was almost dragging me across the academy hallways.

"..We're late, **dumbass**. I thought you'd be smart enough to realize that." Well, that comment struck a chord.

"Well, maybe I was too dazed after being jabbed in the eye, which is right in front of my **brain**." She slowed down and let go of my arm.

"...I'm sorry, Noctis. I shouldn't have raged on you." I could tell her apology wasn't sweet, since she crossed her arms again and her tone was more guilt-ridden and gory rather than sweet and sympathetic.

I decided to sway aside this nasty injury. Lightning is my _salvation_ in this wretched hovel they call an _academy_. Besides, with this nasty eye, I'm less likely to attract attention. Hopefully.

"...It's fine. Let's just get to class now." She led on with a brisk pace, obviously trying to avoid more awkward silences.

* * *

"...Twenty-five minutes late? Nurse's office...hmmm. Nevertheless, you two will stay after school. Detention, two hours, how does that sound?" I nearly screamed my head off as I realized the fault of my assumptions. Mr. Rosch is **not** a softie. I looked over to Noctis, who has banged his head on his desk only to remember that he has a throbbing black eye, and is now wincing in pain.

"Alright as I was saying, you have two weeks to finish your project with your partners. And yes, Mr. Caelum and Ms. Farron, partners. Since you two were absent during the majority of the first half of class, everybody has picked partners without you. Thus, you two will be partners."

I swear I could scream at the amount of whines from all the girls in the classroom. _Awww, I wanted to be his partner! Damn you, Lightning! Can I please switch partners?_ By God, it was deafening. I looked around the room, staring at all the partners. Aside from the fact that nearly every girl seemed to be boring holes into me with their laser stares, I noticed we got to move the tables around.

"...So what do you plan about the literature presentation?" I asked him. Instead of answering me, he sat there, counting dust particles. "...Hey. Loverboy, wake up." I snapped my fingers in front of his face, hoping some spark will fly off and ignite his attention. His cobalt head slowly turned towards mine.

"...What do you want?" Noctis sounded monotone, as always. There was rarely a time where he didn't sound like a droid. "Oh, I don't know. Let's do something common era or something. _The Tale of Two L'Cies_ seems like a good choice, huh?"

I didn't know crap about l'cies, except for the fact that they were mythical people chosen- or cursed, it depends on the way you see it -by higher beings. "...Yeah, let's do that. Wanna stop by the library later to pick up the books then?"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure we can't since we have fuckin' **two hours** after school, remember? Can't leave this room, **at all**. Besides, with Mr. Rosch's _ginormous _office library, I'm thinking we can borrow the books from him." I nodded in approval and we then proceeded to both stare down at the blank piece of college ruled paper in front of us.

"...Huh."

"...Huh."

Oh Shiva, this class is my worst class. **Ever**. So _boring_...

* * *

I awoke to the startling sound of the dismissal bell. Oh crap, we slept through class. I looked next to myself, to see Lightning sprawled all over the table, a mess of pink hair covering our paper. That same cuddly feeling was coming back, ugh...

"Hey, Lightning... Wake up..." I nudged her lightly, and she started to rouse.

"...Nnnn... Serah, go back to your room- Huh?" We both stared at each other, my eyes meeting a pair of profusely blinking light blue eyes.

"...You look like a pink tumbleweed."

"...You look like a blue cactus."

My attention darted over to a blueberry-shaped pack of _Shiva's Ice_ next to our note paper. Subconsciously, I raised a few fingers to my eye. I felt no throbbing, and it was cold as hell. Did I sleep on the _Shiva's Ice_ or something? Oh well, it certainly helped my eye, thank you _Lightning_.

"Oh, look, your eye's looking better." She yawned and flexed her arms, stretching the material of her school sweater across her chest. I found myself staring at the mounds that just seemed to pop out of the black wool.

...Whoa, Noct.

Before we could both say anything else, Mr. Rosch approached us, holding his hands together. "So, our horribly late students _finally_ awake? Alright then, two hours starting **now**." I rolled my eyes at him and propped my head against the desk.

"Oh, um, Mr. Rosch? Would you happen to have some copies of _The Tale of Two L'Cies_? Noctis and I are doing that for our literature presentation." She didn't seem too bored in her tone, which was surprising.

"I might have a few copies in the back, I'll go check."

After that small conversation, Lightning and I suddenly started to have a staring- no, more like **glaring** contest. I glared at her for getting us both into this mess, but she continued to glare at me as if it was such a fuckin' crime to hug someone as a sign of thanks.

"...This is all your fault."

"...I hate you."

"...Um, yeah, I kinda know that now?" My eyes thinned into slits through my long, blue bangs and I pointed a finger at my eye. "...Yeah, **your** fault."

Before anything started, Mr. Rosch arrived, carrying two copies of our book. "Here you go. Now I have some errands to do, so don't mess around. And don't even think of going anywhere, since I'm locking the door. Alright?"

A frustrated sigh came from both of us. As soon as Mr. Rosch locked the door, all hell came loose.

Before I could even manage to blink, Lightning had me on the ground. Fuck, she's fast. She straddled my waist, with a hand on my neck, ready to choke me, and a fist in the air, ready to make another black eye.

"Oh, **go ahead**, just imagine trying to explain what happened to a bunch of psychos who want to fuck you up just because you _defaced their idol_." Smirking happily to myself, she lowered her fist and released her death grip around my neck. Though she still straddled my waist, I managed to prop myself up on my elbows, my face about a foot away from hers.

Lightning crossed her arms again, and had a horrid expression on her face. Though she looked embarrassed, judging by how pink her cheeks were and how she avoided my gaze.

"...Hey Farron. Get off."

"...No."

"...Get the **hell** off."

"...Nope."

"**Get the fuck off of me**."

"**I said**- **Oof!"**

Now that tables were turned and I had her pinned on the ground...as wrong as it may seem. Yes, fuck, this is so wrong right now.

"You wouldn't get off, you stubborn bitch-"

"**GET OFF OF ME**!!!"

That same, familiar cuddly, girly feeling had returned, and it felt more intense. Something started to broil in my gut, and I knew it wasn't good...

"**Get off of me, you bastard**!"

"**Hell no**, **you stubborn bitch**!"

Soon, it was just a fight of struggles and cursing. Hehe, so much cursing, I just wonder how many people are considering to break open Mr. Rosch's door right now...

* * *

"Noctis, I am asking **one more time**. Would you **please** get off of me?"

"I said no- Ugh."

I could only smirk in victory as I saw the twitching pain reflect on his face. His mouth opened in quiet agony, then burst out in devastation.

...I kneed his balls. Oh yeah, the _sensitive_ part.

"**Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck it, Lightning**...**"** He rolled off of me in recoil, his groans and cries becoming increasingly audible. Do I _really_ hit that hard?

"It **huuuuuuuuurrrrrrtttttsssssss**..." Oh, I am totally screwed.

* * *

So yeah, that was the second chapter! Haha, them and their fights. Oh, and btw, I did **not** make Hope a girl. The nurse is his mom. :P

So, please, review. (and nicely too. :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, thanks for the **epic increase** in reviews for the story. XD

Well, so I promised _some_ drama, so I decided to put _some_ in here. Though it won't seem like much, it'll probably become a regular part of the story.

(BTW, if you like Stella Nox Fleuret, please forgive me)

* * *

It's been nearly a week since our agreement. And I think the work is paying off pretty well, if I do say so myself. Noctis told me a lot of girls haven't been following him at all, but the downside, however, is that they've all started to target _me_. _Back off, Farron. Why would he choose you?_ _If only I was you for a day..._ I'm starting to notice how he feels. Gosh, I **do** feel bad for him.

Well, enough of that.

So I woke up on a Saturday morning to the sound of an alarm. No, I do _not_ like waking up on weekends. It was no alarm, just the sound of my phone ringing horribly. Groaning under my warm sheets, I reached over to my bedside table and snatched the obnoxious device. My tiredness didn't even allow me to check my caller ID.

"_Nnnnnnhhhgggghhh..._ Hello?" I answered weakly, without even bothering to open my eyes.

I was instantly greeted by a deafeningly loud voice. "Light! Wake up! Come to the mall today! We're waiting!" Ugh, Vanille.

Looking for some excuse, I stared around my room.

"...Vanille, it's eleven in the morning, it's too early..." I really hoped that worked.

"Early? You're _kidding_ me, right? We're already buying lunch for you guys!" _Guys?_

"...Um, what do you mean, _guys_?" Yawning loudly, I stretched my arms quick, hoping for some answer.

"Um, you and Noctis, **duh**. Aren't you dating him? Don't tell me no-"

"I am **not** dating him. I _hate_ him, remember?" All I could hear was a round of stifled giggling.

"_Suuuuurre_. I'm with Laris, Serah, and Snow right now, so you might as well go with Noctis as a couple!" Her chirpy voice annoyed me to hell at the moment. I swear, that squeaky voice isn't something I'd like to wake up to. And Serah left me? That little...

"...Oh, and we'll be watching _Nightmare at Felix Heights_. Y'know, that slasher flick with the machine with claws? What was it... Oh yeah! Those machines called _Orions_."

...I've been **dying** to watch that movie. Especially since I loved the original _Nightmare at Felix Heights_. Heh, the _Orion_ was such an awesome machine.

"...Alright, I'm going. But I'm only bringing Noctis _because I don't plan on being the third wheel_." There was a squeal of approval over the line, and she hung up. I lay in bed thinking.

...Would this be my first 'date'?

* * *

"...Oh hell no. I not going to the mall to watch a cheesy gore flick. Besides, I'll probably get trampled by some girls from school." I sat in front of my television, phone to ear, switching the channels.

"C'mon! That's what **I'm** here for, remember! And I _really_ don't want to be a third wheel. So, 'mon!" The phone gave off a screeching feedback from the volume of her voice. I separated the device from my face for a few seconds, the noise still emanating from it.

"Besides, didn't **I** do **you** a _favor_? Now it's your turn. Get dressed, and pick me up so we can head to the mall." Her tone was furious, but...she had a point. Oh, how I hate it when I'm wrong.

"...Fine. Lemme get dressed, then I'll go pick you up. By the way, you never told me your address."

She hesitated for a while. "...1768 Silicon Lane, Bodhum Commercial District."

"Okay then." Immediately after, she hung up. Oh, I was _delighted_ to go to the mall...

* * *

I sat on the bench outside my house, waiting for Noctis and anxiously staring down at my watch. Where is he...

My attention was snatched by a black sedan that strode up in front of my house. Fancy, even for _this_ district.

The sedan's tinted window rolled down and a familiar, slightly bruised face revealed itself. "...Why are you still staring? Get inside if you want to head to the mall already." So he _did_ show up.

I scoffed to myself and rolling my eyes, I swung open the passenger door and stuck a booted foot inside his vehicle. As soon I was in, I closed the door behind me and put the safety belt around me, I fell quiet in my seat. My eyes darted all over the neat-looking car, which smelled oddly like clean soap.

"...So, what's the deal with you and the mall anyway?" He asked me, not trying to look away from the road.

"Well...Vanille called me this morning, wanted me to go to the mall. I said no, she said yes. She said couples were there, I said I'd be a third wheel. She said I should bring you, I asked why. She said we were dating, I said hell no-"

"J-Just get to the point before I **accidentally** crash this car." I gave him a nervous, crazed look as he swept back his cobalt locks.

"Basically, they're off to watch _Nightmare_ _at Felix Heights_, and I don't want to waste this. Besides, if I don't go, Vanille will pummel me for not getting my ass out the door again, and if you didn't go with me, I'd be a _third wheel_." I seemed so smug at my response, I felt his glare, even though his eyes were straight onto the sunny Bodhum roads.

"...So I'm just here to make sure you don't feel left out? Alright, this car is turning _around_."

Before his hand even got enough blood to move the wheel, I slapped his hand off, making the car skid to a halt at a red light.

"What the hell!"

"**Hey**, you owe me a _favor_, remember?" My eyebrow cocked at him through my strawberry strands. He finally had the willpower to at least turn his head to look at me.

"...Fine. We'll be at the mall in about two or three minutes." I did a mental happy dance and calmed down.

* * *

It was such a breezy noon, yet all she wore was a typical, cream-colored vest with a belt right under her chest, a sleeveless sweater under that, and an extremely short- in my opinion -miniskirt that _failed_ to make her look like a slut. And some typical leather, 'rocker' boots. And some mesh gloves. And a dark pink scarf. Wow.

And she still doesn't seem unscathed by the cold autumn breeze.

As for me, a bright blue v-neck under a leather jacket the same color as my hair. Slightly large slim black jeans that I never really bother to pull up. And a pair of navy blue deck shoes. Well warm, huh?

After hearing my sedan beep and lock in our parking spot, I decided to catch up, since she was nearly almost out of the parking lot. Her and her swiftness. Now I know why they call her _Lightning_. Woo...

"Hey _loverboy_! Might wanna hurry it up before anyone _attacks_ you!" I growled slightly at her witty insult as I sped up next to her.

"Shut it, or you'll be stuck here." She automatically stopped. It feels _so good_ to be in control.

Watching her roll her steel blue eyes, she fished a ringing phone out of her pocket. Must be Vanille, judging by her sour mood and bickering.

As soon as the pink-haired terror closed the phone, I expected the _worst_. _Of course_. "We've gotta go. Vanille said they're going into the theatre soon. C'mon!" Before I could even get a word out, Lightning had already yanked my sleeve and was dragging across the parking lot concrete. Goddamn, this girl has strength.

* * *

"Lightning! You're here! And you brought Noctis with you! How nice!" Oh my god, does Vanille _literally_ have to make everything she says so happy? I'm amazed at how Lightning's been able to keep up with this... "So Noctis, you came! Wow, you two look absolutely_ adorable_ together!" Did she squeal? I think she just squealed. All I could do was blush and look in some other direction. I'm guessing Lightning did the same.

"C'mon, let's go!" My eye reverted back to Vanille, where Laris stood behind her, giving thumbs up signals. Behind him was another girl, who looked smaller but had the same pink hair as Lightning. Sister? Then a taller man- most likely the tallest out of all of us -with ruffled blond hair and some stubble.

"Dude. Noctis. What are you staring at?" I shook my head as Laris put a hand on my shoulder. "Man, you _really_ need a girl..."

* * *

So I was mentally doing a happy dance as we trudged up the carpeted stairs of the dimmed auditorium. It was if Noctis didn't even exist at the moment. _But he does_. Enough of that. We took our seats, in _couple form _if you will. Serah and Snow first, then Vanille and Laris. Then us.

"...You go first, Noctis."

"Me? No. I'll be a _gentleman_. **Ladies first**." My eyes glowered at his reverse psychological move and just crossed my arms and walked. We just _had_ to be the center of attention once we sat down. All heads were turned to me, with their some snickering and giggling going on.

"...What?" I turned over to Noctis, who was nearly slumped over in his seat, his eyes serenely closed.

"...Your _date_ is already asleep." Vanille giggled at me as I turned back to Noctis. Damn, he is sleepy.

My hands crept up to his chest and landed a light poke. Nope, no movement. "Noctis, wake up." Still no activity. "Hey, Noctis. _Wake up_." Still no movement. "Yoohoo...? Noctis, _wake up_!" Goddamn, this man is such a heavy sleeper. Maybe drastic measures were needed to be taken...

So I strung my hand across his face.

I nearly jumped out of my seat as Noctis screamed and shook awake. "...What the _fuck_! That hurt! Why the _hell_ did you do that?!"

I swear not only did our friends turn around, but also the people around us.

"You guys might wanna _tone it down_, or else we're outta here..." I rolled my eyes at my orange-headed friend and slumped back down in my seat. The feature film was **finally** starting.

* * *

It's about, I dunno, maybe ten or twelve minutes into the film when I hear light snoring beside me. Ugh, _Noctis_...

"Noctis, _wake up_ before I slap you **again**." My eyes narrowed into slits as the blue-haired man grumbled and pouted in his sleep, mumbling obscenities. "**Noctis**..._wake up_. **Now**." Is it really normal to sleep all the time? Grunting to myself, my hand slashed through his other cheek out of instinct.

"**AAAAH!!!** What the **fuck**, Lightning!" He snapped open again, rubbing his cheek furiously.

"Noctis, we're here to _watch_ a movie, not **sleep** on it." As I shot daggers at him, I could hear the frustrated murmurs from around our row, behind us, and in front of us. Even Vanille was worried, by the way she and the others were giving me weird looks.

Keeping myself from having a tantrum, I shut up and slumped back in my seat, not even getting excited by the sight of an _Orion_ slashing through a woman's body. I could still hear Noctis groaning about his cheeks. Damn right.

As I watch the _Orion_ creep up behind another victim, a man in an usher's uniform stepped up to our row. Dammit, we're in trouble.

"Ma'am, the one with the pink hair. Our patrons would like for and your partner to leave the auditorium. It is to our best wishes that you comply."

...What the hell.

"Ugh... Fine." Out of rage, I stand up and go stride out of the auditorium, but unfortunately, Noctis' stretched out legs cause my own to twist. So I trip. And end up on top of him. Vanille and the rest of the gang are stuck staring and wondering as face turns a deep shade of red. Of course, when I'm, like, I dunno..._three_ _inches_ away from his face.

For a moment, our eyes lock. Deep golden amber meeting with bright sky blue. He looked so...enticing? "...Um... I'll should get off." Trying to retain my failing composure, I stepped off and stomped my way down the carpeted stairway, leaving a confused Noctis and the rest of my friends half-worried and half-excited. Ugh.

* * *

So I'm pretty screwed for just getting both of us kicked out of the auditorium, where one of her beloved classics was currently playing. Never she was such a slasher chick... Anyway, I speed up on my search, since I _really_ don't plan on attracting anyone. Especially with the red marks on my cheeks. Dammit, Lightning...

"Lightning?" Her flushed pink face looks up from a bench outside the theatre. "Lightning, I'm sorry..." She gave me a heated look and looked away, crossing her arms in a defiant way.

"Go away. I _hate_ you. Deal's off."

The most dreaded words I never wanted to ever hear at the moment. "B-But... Lightning, please forgive me! I promise I'll take you some other time to watch it- that is, if we're not marked as restricted yet... But please?" I was almost tempted to do a puppy-eyed pout, but that's gonna ruin my image.

"_Hell_ **no**. Now go away before I slap you again." Now she is such a tough cookie. What if... My eyes wandered around the mall from where we sat. _Eternally 21_? No. Of course, she's not gonna like _girly_ clothing. _Illuminations_? Nah, I don't think she'd be that interested in looking for scented candles. Huh. Think normal, casual... _Skybucks_?

"...I'll buy you a latte."

"Huh?" That certainly caught her attention. Obviously, judging by the way her hair flipped as her face turned so quickly.

"Yeah, latte. Is there something wrong?"

"Um. No-"

"Then c'mon!" Almost without thinking, I stood up and pulled her off the bench, where I led her over to the _Skybucks_ cafe. It was surprising that I felt no restraint, and soon, it looked as if we were both walking over to the cafe, hand in hand.

* * *

"So what'd you like?" He asked me as I sat down in a chair inside the mellow cafe. The table where we were was well polished, topped with a napkin dispenser, cocoa powder and cinnamon containers. The walls were a deep olive green, with similar wooden shelf decorated with floodlights and coffee pots. There were paintings of coffee beans and sacks on the walls.

"Lightning? You okay?" I snapped out of my reverie to stare back at Noctis, who sat in an adjacent chair. The first thing I see are his calm, amber pupils. "Oh. Um, just get me a strawberry vanilla latte."

"Will do. Hold this seat for me, please?" I nodded as he walked off to get in line. Man, he seems to be such a nice guy. Maybe I should mess with him more often...

So I continued my observation of _Skybucks_, when something in black and white blocked my view. "Excuse me, you're blocking my-"

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Lightbulb."

Stella Nox Fleuret. The biggest _bitch_ in town. And Laris' cousin.

"What are you doing _here_, Stella?" I stood up from my seat and glared at her, the blonde-haired, spawn of the devil. And Laris' cousin.

She took off her large sunglasses and stuffed them into her purse. Who _would_ wear sunglasses anyway? It's barely sunny out. Clouds and gray. "No. The question is why are _you_ here? And with Noctis, no less?" She pursed her lips together and looked as if she was ready to kill someone with the stiletto heels on her boots.

"Well?"

"...I came here to watch a movie with Noctis. Got a problem with that?" My eyebrow cocked at her, I gave her one of my signature glares.

"Actually, why on _Cocoon_ would Noctis wanna go watch a movie with you?"

"I dunno, _natural selection_, maybe?" I nearly laughed at the way she growled at me.

"Shut up with your geek crap. The fact is, _he pities you_. Just because you hang out with him so much _doesn't_ make you his preferred woman. Pssh, I know he could do better. I mean, look at you. Mismatched clothes, boots, stringy hair- pink is ugly, to be honest -and a **miniskirt**? Are you really trying that hard to win him over, honey?" I was ready to launch a fist in this girl's face right now. Stella and her hair, and her blue eyes, and her black sundress, and her white cardigan...ugh.

"I'm not _trying_ to lure him, unlike _you_. You're just pissed off of your ass that he'd rather spend time with boring, ol' _Lightbulb_ than the '_oh, so hot_' Stella Nox Fleuret. Now go die or something." My eye narrowed into slits again as the blonde struck a chord.

"_Not before you do_." My hands curled into fists as she gave me a heated smirk, as if signaling triumph. Hell no.

* * *

So I approached the table and immediately noticed the obsessive blonde I came to know as Stella, my best friend's cousin. Ugh, how I hated her. She gave me a surprised glance- oh hell, how it looked so fake -as Lightning shoved her a few feet away.

"Ugh! Noctykins, did you see what Lightbulb did to me?!" I could barely control my laughing at the way Stella was acting. Worst actress _ever_.

"Uh, yeah, I don't particularly care right now. And Stella, it's _Lightning_, not _Lightbulb_. You look stupid when you say that." I flashed a smile to Lightning, who was laughing at the flustered blonde.

"....Ugh!" Stella made some other grunting sound, then continued to stomp her way out of the cafe, so hard that she broke a heel and stumbled onto the ground.

"**My stiletto**!!!" We continued to laugh at her misery, snickering as Stella got up and limped her way out of _Skybucks_.

"Hopefully that's the last we'll hear of her, huh?" I asked Lightning, who gave me a slight grin, that didn't seem to be forced this time.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you your latte."

* * *

Well, there's the latest chapter for you guys. Oh _damn_, 3000+ words for this one. Now you know. :)

Anyway, so I made Stella the bad girl in here, since I'm not particularly fond of OC's being main characters. Other than that, I've made tons of references in here. (If you haven't already figured it out, check the below post lol)

_Nightmare at Felix Heights –_ _Nightmare on Elm Street_

lol, in **FFXIII**, an _Orion_ is this machine that can be fought in Palumpolum. It has claws, similar to Freddy, and Felix Heights is the place where Hope's dad lives in Palumpolum.

_Eternally 21 –_ _Forever 21_

Self-explanatory. Lol.

_Illuminations_

Some store around my place that sells candles.

_Skybucks –_ _Starbucks_

Again, pretty, self-explanatory. I used Sky since a lot of stuff in **FFXIII** is pretty sky-related.

Oh and Lightning's outfit is pretty much a more casual version of her original costume.

Haha, so please review (nicely too) or Stella will attack you with her stilettos! (of course, I'm kidding.)


	4. Chapter 4

I am really happy that I've garnered 20 reviews. :D Keep them coming, please!

And here's **Chapter 4** for you.

* * *

Groaning to myself, I stretched my arms and sat up on my bed. Yesterday was an eventful day at the mall, what with Noctis and his sleep, Stella and her boots, and Vanille and Serah...with their men. Ugh...

It was 6:47 A.M., and I needed to take a shower so I could get to work. Yeah. Work. On a Sunday. _Big whoop_. I thought that by being the older sister, I should do something to support the- ahem -_family_ that I have. How I miss Mom and Dad so much... Now I'm stuck here with Snow as our _guardian_, Serah's _fiancee_. I still wonder why she decided to get engaged.

Though I did hate having to wake up on Sundays, I gotta say; I liked my job. I worked at the NORA Seaside Bar & Grill. Pretty nice place. Met some friends there. Snow used to work there too, until he had to quit since he was going to college the next year. The night before he went off to college, Serah, Snow, and I all went down there for dinner...where they announced their engagement and almost ruined my appetite. Without Snow to help us with our family issues, I was left standing alone. I asked him. _How do we plan on keeping alive now?_ He said I'd have to get a job to get by, and he recommended I'd apply at the restaurant, since _of course there'd be a spot since you quit the job_. At first I wasn't very comfortable with it, but then I found out about Lebreau, about how her father owned the grill. She helped out on the weekends, so it was all good. There I met some other people, who also happened to go to the school.

Gadot, one of Snow's pals, still works there. He's been pretty friendly, joker of the house, and sort of like a big brother to the whole work crew. Yuj, a tall, blue-haired dude, who looked seemingly flamboyant with his sense of fashion, was just as much as a lugnut as Gadot. Just smaller. And last but not least, Maqui. The little, blonde-haired, Snow fanatic who just seemed to be as clumsy as he is energetic. I can't remember how many times he's dropped dishes or spilled juices. It's a wonder he's still with us. Oh, and he's one of Serah's good friends. Together, it's pretty much like one big family. Which is exactly why I love my job.

So, enough of my drabbling; it's time to get to work.

* * *

...I'm in front of my door, ready to grab the doorknob, when a _Post-It_ on the chrome frame with minimal scribbling on it caught my eye.

_Light, Sorry cant really bring u to work 2day. Got sum srs bsns at college. Snow, ur best buddy! _Instantaneously, the tame blue piece of paper crumpled in my fist. Argh, I can't be late for work... Think, Light, **think**!

..._Aha_!

* * *

"Haha, so you need me for another errand again?" I smirked as she pleaded over the phone, her voice a bit louder than the comic violence I was watching on the television. "...You're going to be late for _work_? You actually _work_?" Hm. I sit here on my ass, Sunday morning, watching cartoons and gobbling down a bowl of cereal, complete with milk and blueberries, while my father spends all his time traveling across Cocoon, dealing with the company. I feel so stuck-up, it's _disgusting_. Might as well give her a hand...

"Alright, I'll be headed over there...as soon as I finish my cereal." I nearly let out a laugh as I hear the irritated whine streaming through my cellphone.

* * *

"So where do you work?" I sat quiet in the familiar seat, slowly inhaling the crisp, clean scent of the sedan. "...By the beach. NORA Seaside Bar & Grill. Popular place on the weekends." Brushing away stray pink hairs that blocked my view, I looked over to Noctis, who didn't seem to be as annoyed as he was yesterday.

"...So we just stroll by the beach until we spot a building with a crowd of people?" He joked with me, and I could tell by the way his mouth curved mischievously.

"The restaurant doesn't open till 11, _dumbass_." I rolled my eyes at him, but he didn't seem bothered.

"...If the restaurant opens at 11, then _why_ come so _early_?" He took a second to glance at me, and somehow I found myself a bit intimidated.

"Well... We have to come in early to make sure all the fish are skinned, all the bacon smoked, all the crabs shelled, and you get the idea. Basically, we have to have the freshest food in time for opening. One reason why we're the best seaside restaurant on the beach." My eyes traveled down to my gloved hands, something I've started wearing since all those scars and cuts from the heavy workload.

"Must be tough, huh? I can stick around and help, if you'd like." My mindset was caught a bit off guard with this act of _kindness_ he was offering. I gave him another glance, and his face remained unreadable under dark blue locks of hair. His amber colored eyes held a calm ambiance which was unusual to me.

As much as I'd _love_ to get some work off my back for once, I can't let the others spot him with me. Rumors spread pretty fast around here, and I'd hate for him to turn on me by ruining his...um..._image_. Plus, I'd get worse attention if they think we're **dating**. Oh _hell_ no.

"N-No! You can't! I mean, um, it's so nice of you to ask, but..." We stopped at a red light, and his head immediately turned to face me, an expression of suspicion replacing the calmness. "...I am pretty sure you better things to do than to...um...scrape fish scales, or crack open crab shells." I gave him a forced grin, but he didn't seem very convinced.

* * *

"C'mon... I'm pretty sure I can help you with _something_." Haha, I've just cracked an idea that should help my slowly fading dilemma.

"No, I'll be **fine**!" Her tone was starting to seem desperate and a dirty smirk decorated my face. I couldn't help but smile at her horrified look, icy teal eyes widening with desperation. My gaze fixated on a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead, under a flurry of rose-colored strands.

She shuts up for the rest of the drive, shown exactly by the way she was slumped against the window, with an obvious pout. _Man_, Lightning looked vulnerable...

For someone who looked to be so rowdy and rebellious, she looked pretty...standard today. She was wearing a white shirt that had broad, blue stripes going from the shoulder to the waist. The words _NORA Seaside Grill & Bar_ were printed across in big, bold, purple lettering. Her trademark miniskirt- this time black -adorned her legs, and so did a pair of red deck shoes.

"..._What are you looking at_?" Flashing her a swift glare, I returned my focus to the parking lot next to the beach, looking for a spot next to the restaurant.

"I'm **not** leaving until you give at least _one_ errand." She slapped a hand to her forehead as I kept grinning at her. We walked over to the sidewalk as soon as I heard my sedan beep.

My eyebrows went up in awe as the restaurant came in view. It was large building, with patios and the '_tropical shack_' thing going on. _NORA Seaside Bar & Grill_ was plastered on the roof in neon lettering. "Wow. Nice place. You must be pretty lucky to be working here." She gave me a blank look as I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah..." I noticed her tone was serious and she strode briskly ahead, leaving me behind. _Feisty_.

We stepped up to the glass doors, and immediately a bulky, dark-skinned man opened the doors with a friendly grin. I couldn't help but stare at his fiery, spiked hair.

"Lightning! Man, you're late _again_- wait, who's this little guy here?" I nearly cringed hearing _little_ from someone who was only about, say, four inches taller I'm guessing. With the exception of his hair.

"He's...a friend, Gadot. Might be our first customer, eh?" I looked to Lightning, whose expression had turned quite nice with the man.

"Hehe, sure. _Friend_. Well, nice to meet you man. Name's Gadot. You?" Eyeing the guy nervously, I pulled a hand out of my pockets and shook his weakly.

"...Noctis. And yeah, we're _friends_ alright." Lightning let out a low growl which made me chuckle a bit. This plan is working pretty fine. "I was hoping I could help some stuff actually. Lightning here filled me in. On the _basics_." A quiet 'ugh' emanated from the pink-haired terror as she slapped her forehead again.

"...You okay there, Light?"

* * *

I sat on a barstool, groaning to myself, slumped over the counter. Noctis was already the annoying little twit he was, and I didn't need him to be making friends with my own friends. Next thing you know... _Dude, Noctis invited us to a party! Dude, Noctis hooked us up with concert tickets! Dude, you should totally get with Noctis!_ Oh the **horror**.

"Light? Yoohoo?" I felt light pokes against my head, and judging from the voice I heard, I'm guessing it isn't Noctis.

"Huh? What?" I lifted my head to see Lebreau standing there, with a sly smile on her face, and her hands on her hips.

"Is that Noctis I see over there?" She nods her in his direction, where he seems to be wrangling open a crab shell _without_ the safety gloves. And _succeeding_. Oh damn.

I nod my head slowly. "...Y-Yeah, that's him." I continue to stare at the way he rips the open the crab shells like shelled peanuts. He gently sets the defiled arthropod down and wipes his brow. For a brief second, the blue-haired _jerk_ turns to me and gives one hell of a wink.

Oh _crap_.

My eyes widen and I blush horribly, red like a ripe tomato. Immediately turning my attention to the glass windows, I try to clear my thoughts by staring at the slow, rolling waves by the beach sand outside. Lebreau just _explodes_ into giggles.

"...You look a little shy there, Light!" I could only look back and flash her a _really_ mean glare. "Just sayin'..." She held up her hands in defense as a growl was let out. Her mischievous smirk _almost_ set me off.

"Hngh." I sank my head into my arms as the whimsical brunette giggled.

"We both know you love him like sheep turn purple. _But_ maybe it's been long enough that you haven't given him a chance." My teal eyes peeked out from behind my pale arm. "Yes, you know _exactly_ what I'm thinking. Now let's go!"

"Lebreau!" Before I could retaliate, she had already yanked me off the barstool and was dragging me across the polished wood floors.

* * *

Again, I set the crabs down in a bucket, and I could hear Gadot's faint whistling from the smoke room. "Hey, Gadot, got anymore for me?" I yelled out.

"Done already? **Damn**!" He strode back behind the grill, where I smirked calmly, directing my attention to the fresh crab meat. "Well, I guess I have nothing else you can do. Wait, _actually_..."

It was at that moment that I heard fussing and arguing and squealing, and then Lightning crashed into me. Glancing at the flustered girl, she shot me and intimidated glare and looked away.

"Lightning! Just who I need! Maybe you can help your _buddy_ here carry these buckets of crab into the fridge. Kay, _thanks_..." After hearing what the tall man requested, I sneaked a look to Lightning, who rolled her eyes in frustration.

I leaned back onto the counter top as I watched Gadot walk back to the smoke room, and Lebreau- a girl from school that worked here -whisper something into Lightning's ear. The pink-haired devil briefly glanced at me, her eyes filled with nerve-wracking terror. This day could _not_ get any better.

As soon as Lebreau left, I decided to move in.

"...Planning to help me anytime soon?" I asked slyly, grabbing two bucketfuls of crab meat.

"_Yes_, I'll help you..." Rolling my eyes, I proceeded to carry the two buckets, filled with soft meat. I looked back only to see her dragging two heavy ones. I stared intently and laughed as she struggled to carry both. "**Hey**! Help me at least!" I shook my head happily and took one of the buckets.

After stocking all the buckets in the shelf, I leaned back onto the fridge door, wiping some sweat off my forehead. Now I could see why Lightning needed help in the first place... I opened my eyes looked around, and I spotted the pink-haired terror sitting on a stool. "Wow. Nice workload you got here, huh?"

As soon as I caught her gaze, it certainly was made obvious that she didn't wanna talk. Of course. It's _Lightning_, for God's sake.

"...You already know I _hate_ you, but _why_ the _hell_ do you have to come here and make friends with them? I _don't_ want **you** to be hanging around _them_ and influencing them, and I _don't_ want _them_ to **think** that **we're** dating either!" Her harsh whispers were believable, but of course, I had other plans...

"What? So just because of that I can't hang around with them? Pssh, _drama queen_." I crossed my arms and smirked down at her, to which she only stood herself up and walked away. Then a soggy towel on the ground caught my eye, which about one step in front of her. Immediately taking action, I caught up to her. "Lighting, wai-"

"**AAH!**" ...Too late.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was on the ground...with a pair of arms around me. I looked up to see Noctis staring down at me, with a cute shade of pink on his cheeks.

...Did _I_ say **cute**?

"...You, um...slipped." He gave me a sheepish grin as his cheeks turned a slightly deeper shade. I've never noticed how bright his amber eyes looked...

Oh _my_ **God**, Lightning! Snap _out_ of it! Perhaps a mental facepalm would be essential at this moment.

"...You, alright?"

I rubbed my forehead as I came back to my senses rushed back to me. My eyes caught a damp, brown towel slung onto my ankle. My hand reached out to a piece of crab meat that littered on my calf as Noctis gently set me down on the tiled floor.

"Hey, what happened! We heard screaming-"

I turned around to see Gadot and Lebreau standing in the doorway, with their own share of smirks and wide-open jaws. _Dammit_.

"Well, you know what they say. No _dating_ the _customer_, eh Lightning?" My onyx-haired friend stood there giggling, totally oblivious to my death glares.

"...I-It's nothing, really. Lightning here slipped on one of the towels. Hehe." I looked up to see my blue-haired _savior_ flashing my co-workers a sheepish grin. This day's not going so well...

* * *

I stared out the glass windows as the raging chatter inside the seaside shack bombed my ears. Wow, lunch time must boom in business here, I'm betting. My eyes reverted back to the beach outside the restaurant, watching people getting toppled over by waves of salt water. I chuckled to myself, not noticing someone sitting at my table.

"...What are you staring at?"

"Huh?" My head snapped back to see Lightning looking blankly at me, her face slightly scrunched from the way things happened earlier. "Oh. Nothing." I looked down by her arms to see a colorful looking sandwich sliced in half laid on top of similarly colorful plate, reflecting the summer-themed look of the shack.

"Before you ask, I'm on my lunch break and I thought I'd make a sandwich for both of us...because you helped out this morning and thought you might need a snack or something." She looked down at the warm-looking snack, a tint of red coating her cheeks.

"...Really?"

"Yeah. Take it as my apology for how I acted against you. Hopefully, you like a grilled panini with tuna, shredded crab, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomatoes, and bits of clam, with an olive on top." She flashed me a weak smile and separated the sandwich, directing a piece towards me.

"...Wow. Thanks, Lightning. I guess...bottoms up!" With some playfulness returning, we both bit into our sandwiches simultaneously, like some slightly idiotic game I've been playing since I was seven years old.

My eyes widened as the flavor hit me. I licked my lips, savoring the moment intently.

"...Is there something wrong?" I shook my head, giving her some nice feedback.

"It's nice. I really like it. Thanks." I swallowed the delectable crumble and smiled at her, to which she only blushed, her eyes going wide.

* * *

"Wow, your day is busy."

"Of course, Mr. _Caelum Corporation Heir_."

"In case you forgot, I worked my ass off ripping open those crab shells." I gave her a smirk as we approached my sedan.

"It didn't seem like it since you ripped them open like bags of chips."

"Oh so you were staring?"

"Oh, uh..." I chuckled at her as she bowed her head down, blushing like the many times she already did today. My eyes stared at the setting sun as I entered my car, the distorted rays reflecting onto the rippling water.

"You're so _in the zone_ sometimes. And I wonder how you get fast mile times and over-the-top grades..."

"It's all in the head." I replied, leaving her to wonder what I meant. We pulled out of the driveway and off we went.

* * *

So yeah, that's the fourth chapter everyone. I really appreciate the positive feedback, and I do apologize for the two(?) week delay. Been a lot of family problems lately, but it's all good now.

Please review, or else you'll slip on a towel, or choke on seafood.

...I'm kidding. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the intense delay. Been having a LOT of Writer's Block, plus I'm on vacation, so... :P But I do hope all this thinking has paid off. Again, thanks for the reviews!

And here's Chapter 5 for you.

* * *

It had soon come to my attention that Stella did, in fact, hate me with a passion. Yes, "_passion_". Nothing else seems to be appropriate, and she does have a passion for Noctis, which I particularly didn't care about.

Then again, who _didn't_ she hate? Oh yeah. _Noctis_.

And my theory came to be proven correct.

"What do you want?" I hissed, as Stella blocked my way in front of the stairs.

"Isn't it obvious, Lightbulb? Back off from Noctis and there won't be a stiletto in your ass today. Got it?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her threat.

"Get your facts right, _blondie_." I nearly burst out laughing as her face went into a strangle of shock. "I don't stick with Noctis. He sticks with _me_. I personally don't care for him at all, so I really don't care if he hangs out with me."

Stella's azure eyes turned a sharp, electric blue as they shrunk into sharp slits.

"Listen, bitch. I get my facts straight, alright? I don't need some pink-haired anime freak to tell me what I do and don't know." Cocking an eyebrow, my thoughts were wandering over to the blonde stereotypes, for if she actually noticed, my hair was just a lighter shade of strawberry blonde. I'm virtually the same _species_ as her.

_Unfortunately_.

"Yeah, whatever. Move it blondie, I gotta get to class." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as she sighed deeply and scooted to the side, wearing the most innocent grin I've ever seen.

Apparently, **not** so innocent.

I definitely knew something was up the moment I tripped over her stiletto-wearing foot and tumbled down the staircase. Dammit.

Good thing Noctis had been socializing with Laris at the bottom of the stairs, or else I'd have left a trail of blood through the hallways limping my way to Nurse Estheim.

So, there I was, clutching my bleeding ankle, probably broken too, when Noctis bounded to my rescue. Oh, the **annoyingly** sweet corporation heir. Even through all the groaning and gasping, I swore as I was about to smirk at Stella's reaction to her blue-haired..._prince_ at my side.

"What the hell happened to you?" He leapt to my side as fast as a cheetah pouncing its prey, which, I gotta admit, was pretty...cool. His bright, golden eyes widened at the sight of the steady blood flow coming out of my right ankle.

Grinding my teeth together, I smirked and nodded up to Stella, who was still standing at the top of the staircase.

"Why don't you go ask the _spawn of the Devil_ herself?" I huffed and glared up at the annoying blonde, who was smiling down at me with her arms crossed, her demonic heels tapping the floor. It somehow made me feel better that someone like Noctis would be the one to stand up for me, despite the fact that I could do that on my own _and_ that I never really planned to be close friends with him, much less an _acquaintance_.

"Stella, what the **fuck **were you thinking?" My eyes widened and I trembled slightly at the ferocity in his voice. Oh _damn_, that's scary...

Stella just wore an innocent face, faking a shocked expression. "Oh...did I do that? I'm _sooooooo_ sorry...not." The demonspawn went on to do some maniacal laugh which I could only describe as shrill and annoying.

...And I thought Vanille was getting on my nerves.

"Oh you little.." I got up on my feet to try and pull that _asshole_ down with me, but my ankle immediately incapable of doing that, and I stumbled into Noctis' arms.

"_Hah_. You can't do anything now, _freak_. See ya later!" And with that, Stella rounded the corner, disappearing from the top of the staircase.

It wasn't until after she left did I realize that Laris was hiding around the turn of the stairs, his own brown eyes trembling with fear.

"Y'know, Laris... I _really_ hate your cousin. Are you sure you two are even related?" I asked him with a pout on my lips, trying to balance myself.

"Sadly, _yeah_... She **is** the spawn of the _devil_...well, not really. Her parents are pretty nice, though..." The blonde replied, scratching his feathery, golden head.

Noctis then walked behind me and stood me up, one hand on mines, while the other rested, awkwardly, on my waist. But it helped...

"Laris, you should probably get to class now. You know how Coach Amodar is with late kids..." He told him, still holding me upright. Even though his method worked effectively, I barely managed to contain the intensifying pain in my ankle.

"Oh _shit_! I **should** get going! Yeah, thanks for reminding me, man. You guys are going to be okay though, right?"

After wincing a bit, I choked out a few words. "Y-Yeah. We can take it from here. Now go run to the gym. Don't want you getting physical punishment again..." I rolled my eyes, considering how much he complained the last time he got in trouble with Coach Amodar... And with that, Laris bounded off, and I thought I heard something about his arms hurting the last time.

"...You still hanging in there, Lightning?" Noctis gave me a worried glance as Laris beelined down the rest of the staircase.

"Y-Yeah. Let's get going." I managed to sputter out, still barely holding in my pain.

"Alright. If that's what you say, we'll get moving now. Just...bear with me, okay?" I nodded and stifled a cry as we took a step, my left arm slung around his neck while his right arm was wrapped around my back.

I guess somewhere along the way he noticed the way I was gritting my teeth and fiercely growling, and now we were standing still, his amber eyes glaring down at me.

...And we were only a few steps ahead of where we were previously. _How embarrassing_.

"That's it. I'm carrying you." His voice came out rough, as if he was mad.

"Wait, wha-" Before I even finished what I was saying, he had already swept me off my feet and into his arms like a..._blushing bride_. And no, I do not mean like **that**.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Sadly, I knew my protests were futile, considering Noctis is the biggest gentleman I've ever met. As if I've ever met a gentleman around here.

"Nope, no way in hell. Why would I put you down if I knew it would hurt your already bleeding ankle?" He glared at me with piercing, gold irises. It was one of those moments where I didn't feel as independent as I was used to. Even if I did feel that way, his logic overpowered mine.

Quietly, I settled into his arms, my cheeks heating up with blood.

I grumbled slightly, frustrated to be _man-handled_ like this. If my ankle hadn't been bleeding, I'd have easily given him another black eye and limped off. Then of course, I'd have to limp back to him and help him up...out of pure conscience.

..._Dammit_.

* * *

I felt a bit bad for forcing her to follow my directions. I knew she wouldn't make it far if I let her go on by herself, and since she did make an agreement to our little deal, I thought it should stick to that and hand her what I owe.

...Heh, a little bit of the gentleman in me.

"Lightning...I'm sorry." I smiled weakly as she swiftly turned her head towards me, her face littered with confusion and disbelief.

"...What for? You're not the one who tripped me with five inch heels, y'know." She crossed her arms and looked away, which made me smile wider considering how _cute_ that looked here in my arms.

"Well, I know you're not used to being given treatment, but I really can't have you dragging a bloody ankle to the nurse while I'm in Calculus with those annoying girls..."

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I admit I was being very..._stubborn_." She stopped with a grunt which made me smile lightly.

"But you didn't look like it."

She hung her head a bit, a warm pink color coating her cheeks. "...That's exactly why I'm thanking you, Noctis. For helping me even though I'm too much of an ass to accept it." The blush faded and her face hardened, with the edges of her lips tugging at a smile. I chuckled at her lightly.

"Does this mean I can still carry you to the nurse?" I grinned down at her, and her expression seemed to have dissipated any signs of pain or discomfort. Either I was really getting to her, or there had been _way _too much blood loss in her ankle, enough to get it numb.

I'm hoping for the former.

"_Suuuure_. Why not?" She rolled her eyes, and we made our way to Nurse Estheim.

* * *

"...You two again?" We both nodded shyly at Nora, the school nurse, as I set Lightning down on the bed, carefully stretching out her leg. That wasn't any bit successful, as I earned myself some sharp hisses and brief yelps.

"Last time you were in here...Mr. Caelum had the black eye, yes?" Nora said as she examined Lightning's wound. "You two having problems, or something? I could easily send you out to the counselor right now." Nora crossed her arms and gazed at us with a raised eyebrow.

I blushed slightly, then looked at Lightning, who was quite red too. We shook it off and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Uh huh." Nora rolled her eyes playfully and then stepped over to Lightning's ankle.. "Okay, honey, I'm just going to remove your shoe and your sock to get a better look. I'll try and be _very_ gentle." The pink-headed terror nodded before trying to relax on the semi-comfortable bed.

It took Lightning a few hisses and gasps to get the black sneaker off, then the sock was easier, though her knuckles were turning white from her iron grip on the bed.

"So what exactly happened?" Nora asked, not bothering to look up from deep cut in front of her.

"Well... Let's just say...someone got _jealous_." I scratched my head sheepishly, knowing that Stella would've done something like that, yet I wasn't with Lightning at the time...

"Ahhh. Well, Lightning, it looks like you broke a bone. Let me patch you up first then I'll see if you really did or not." I watched sternly as she just nodded with a straight face while Nurse Estheim went around looking for a washcloth.

Hearing her shallow breaths, I looked back at her, her eyebrows furrowed down at her bleeding foot. Boldly, I slipped my hand over hers, gaining her attention.

"Lightning. _Breathe_." I told her quietly. Her cheeks reddened, and she turned away, but took my advice and slowed her erratic breathing pattern.

Soon after the nurse wiped away the excess blood, she dabbed a light gel over the sharp cut, then wrapped over it with some medical tape and gauze.

"So... Let's see if you're able to walk." Nora held a hand out and Lightning grabbed it, carefully landing on the tiled floor. She winced a little as her ankle trembled. Before she could manage to take another step, she lurched forward, before I managed to hold my arms out and grab her.

"That...was obvious. Let me get you casted up."

* * *

So, the rest of the day ended up with a drag. _Literally_. Since I had only a cast on, Noctis had to help me limp around the school. Sure, it wasn't as painful, but it made our situation just a _little_ worse, more or less.

Good thing it was a Friday, so right after school, Noctis drove me to the doctor to get some crutches...which I have yet to use properly. _Heh_.

My weekend could only get worse.

Let's see. I woke up on my usual time. ...Around 11 A.M. Nothing bad seems to be going on. I check Serah's room. Note on the door.

_Hey Light. Staying with Snow for the day. I'll see you at dinner._

_ Love, Serah. Xoxo_

Oh, _great_. First thing gone wrong. I wake up on my time, but I'm lonely for most of the day. Just _great_.

Knowing nothing else better to do, I stepped into our kitchen to make myself some breakfast, making sure to hold my crutches properly so I don't fall and bleed while no one's home. Ugh.

Carefully sifting through our boxes of colorful, sugary cereal- Serah had a habit of munching on several at a time if she ever was bored -I finally managed to find my plain, honey-flavored cereal behind all those boxes of...what? _Commander Crunchy_? _Fal'Cie Flakes_? You've _got _to be kidding me.

After finally setting my breakfast, a bowl of the aforementioned cereal with milk and topped with cut strawberries, the doorbell jingle rang through the house. My eyes went wide with disbelief. And _right _when I finished preparing my food...

"Hello, who is it-"

...What? Noctis stood at the doorstep with a blushing expression on, the pink tint of his cheek contrasting with his usual blue-black clothing, this time being a plaid, buttoned shirt, some sagging, slim, dark gray jeans, and then some black deck shoes.

"...Lightning. I didn't think you'd be up. I'd thought your sister would answer or..."

"Nah. She's with her boyfriend for the day. Now what are _you_ doing here?" I grumbled as I leaned onto the door frame, holding the crutch in my hand firmly.

He shifted uncomfortably, scratching his neck in the process. "Well... I just came by to check on you and your ankle, but I thought you'd be properly dressed by now."

My head blanked out for a split second, then I realized I hadn't bothered to put on any decent clothing, and was just standing there in my tank top and...my panties. My cheeks reddened as, on instinct, I let go of my crutches to cover myself, instantly forgetting that I had a broken ankle and can't stand by myself.

Before I could faceplant onto my porch, I fell right into Noctis' arms, making both of us turn even redder, I'm sure.

"...Umm...I'll just go put on some shorts. Y-You can come in." I managed to murmur, as he softly placed me back on the floor, allowing to grab my crutches and limp to my room before he saw more of me.

* * *

I blushed to myself as she hurriedly limped away, her barely clothed backside swaying as she...

No, don't stare, Noctis.

I mentally slapped myself for keeping my eyes on her. I'm not supposed to be here to stare at her, am I?

Trying to find something to occupy my mind while she was somewhere making herself look decent, I wandered into her kitchen, where a bowl of soggy cereal filled with strawberries and milk was sitting, completely unharmed.

_"Did I interrupt her...ummm...brunch or something?"_ I thought to myself as I stared at the chrome wall clock ticking on the wall. 12:47 A.M. Huh.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard light thuds on the tiled floor. Lightning walked in, her cheeks pink and a glare on her face while I observed what she'd done to make herself look more..._presentable_.

I raised an eyebrow as I noticed she was only wearing flimsy romper shorts over her underwear. It was if nothing had changed.

"What are you looking at?"

My eyes widened as she noticed this time and I immediately averted my gaze to something else...like the bowl of cereal.

I sat down with her as she quietly spooned the crunchy flakes in her mouth. I guess she must've noticed since she let go of the spoon.

"...Do you want some? I mean, we have lots of cereal. I'd rather you just eat some instead of staring at me like some hungry street kid." She nonchalantly told me as she continued to spoon the rest of the stuff into her mouth.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I already ate breakfast _this morning_ anyway." I smirked at her as I leaned back into the chair.

"...Hmph." She was just about to spoon another heaping of the golden brown flakes into her mouth when a loud knocking was at the door. What the hell could be so important...?

"Wha-"

"I'll get it." Without the slightest hesitation, she stood up from her chair and walked her way to the front door, and my eyes found themselves staring at her scarcely clothed ass-

Uh...um. Well...nevermind.

* * *

Before I could fully even open the door, a mass of bright orange had crashed into me and I was looking straight into the evenly bright green eyes of my best friend, Vanille. Would it really kill her to have some patience? _Sheesh_.

"Light! Light! I heard about your leg last night, and I know just the right thing to make you feel better!" The smaller teenager was skipping on the spot while I just leaned back on the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Noctis getting up from his chair and peeking around the bend.

I rolled my eyes at the finicky girl. "Well..._do tell_." Let's just hope this isn't one of her harebrained ideas again...

"Well... Last night, Laris called me and told me he got a day off at the putt-putt place, and also got free admission for four people. I was thinking you can go with us, with a special _you-know-who_, if you know what I mean." She grinned at me, smoothing down her pink miniskirt.

I gave her a concentrated glare, before slightly glancing to the corner, briefly spotting that same mass of spiky blue hair. "Um... Vanille. How do you think I'll be able to play golf with a sprained ankle?"

Her smile didn't falter at all, and I knew something was up. "Excellent question you asked... Well, I was thinking you should bring Noctis along, and it'd be some huge double date!"

My eyes widened and I felt myself heat up at the idea of going on a double date with Noctis.

* * *

"Oh, I'd be happy to go on a double date with my pal!" I sprang out with false excitement. I could only chuckle with absolute happiness with the way Lightning stared at me. "Oh, I think this'll be a good way to get you back on your feet, eh, Lightning?"

She growled at me enthusiastically, and I gotta say, it looked...cute?

"...So, we'll see you down at the minigolf place later?"

Before Lightning could even try to counter, my hand was already up and called on. "Yeah. Tell Laris we'll get ready."

I stared in awe as the orange-haired girl did a little dance and squealed. "This is going to be so _much_ fun! You guys looks so _cute_ together!" She twirled a bit like an excited toddler then headed for the door. "Bye! I'll see you guys later!"

All it took was the click of the door for her to pin me to the ground. For someone with a handicap, she's incredibly determined...which I like.

...Not that I actually _like_ her. Just saying.

I sat in the kitchen, whistling to myself nonchalantly as I waited for Lightning to finish dressing up. She told me she'd needed some alone time, and some more time to get ready, so I decided to go back home and make for a quick clothing change before she finished. I tapped my fingers on my dark indigo jeans, the slim denim resting snugly on my legs.

Waiting just a bit more, I tapped my clean, black shoes on the tiled floor, the thin, rough, canvas material clashing with its thick white trim. I didn't notice it, but the sound of light steps joined my chorus, and I looked up to see Lightning, looking rather beautiful..._unusually_.

"...What? Do I look weird?" I resisted her glare as I studied her closely. Same slightly messy yet damp pink hair, a light pink sweater with thick black stripes, another miniskirt- yet this time, it was ruffled -and a pair of black, velvet boots on her feet.

"...N-No, not at all." I mumbled, my eyes visibly scanning her up and down. She cleans up nice. For a moment there, I had completely forgotten that she was still on crutches.

She must've realized I was still staring when she snapped a finger in front of my face. "Hey, are we going yet?" I shook my head and stood up, dusting off my pants.

I twitched when I passed her to go open the door, hearing her murmur "pervert". My face forms a smirk at the remark and I just shake my head, opening the chrome-framed door for the _damsel in distress_. Eyes rolling at me as she limps across the threshold, I close the door behind us with a lock, and we head over to my sedan, too fancy even for this neighborhood.

For a moment, I find myself staring up at the sky, the colors of afternoon twilight making it look like something Lightning would paint. My eyes scan the dark violet span of sky as they focus on a light twinkle. "The first star of the night", I think to myself. "Let's hope tonight will be a good one."

* * *

My eyes flicker at the sight of the small building, the triangular, black and red roof drowned out by the neon sign in front of it.

_ Bodhum Putt Putt Palace_. Great. Just _great_.

"We are here, your majesty." His annoying voice snaps me out and I realize he's made a pun with the place's name.

"Tch."

By the time I open my side of the car's door, he's already standing outside with a huge grin, holding my crutches that he put away in the trunk. "Your...umm..._stilts_, your majesty." I glared as he gave me a clean smirk.

"Oh shut up- Oof!" I stumbled out of the car and landed face first into his chest, where he seemed hard as rock under the thin material of his v-neck. Does he work out or something...?

"Whoa there, princess. Slow down. Don't want you going limp again." Even with the slight humor in the words, his voice sounded serious. I settled quietly as he stood me up on the crutches, and we slowly walked our way to the front steps of the _majestic_ golf arcade.

We went through the double doors and was greeted by a dark hall filled with flashing, noisy arcade games, each one complete with its own theme and set of unique neon colors and lights. To one side of the arcade also lay the food area, where there were tables and booths set up under a row of fluorescent lights. Off beside it was a snack counter, where there was a popcorn machine and some employees dressed in tacky striped uniforms, boringly waiting for some idiot to go buy their expensive, greasy pizza slices and their all-ice-barely-anything sodas. Beside that was the prize booth, where some familiar looking guy was waiting in front of an array of cheap, plastic toys.

...Basically it's a nightclub for kids. If only my hands were free, then I'd win myself a pair of sunglasses and some earphones to block out this mess.

A sudden shaking and tightening around my body woke me up.

"Lightning! You came!" I shook open my eyes and see Vanille hugging me, while Laris is over to the side talking it up with Noctis. Heh.

This is going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

We sat outside in the mini golf course, an array of neon lights blocking out the darkness of the chilly night. I sat quietly on a blue bench, clicking my shoes together while pop music softly plays in the background. I glance over to Lightning and she's just sitting quietly with her arms crossed and her face showing an expression of dislike. She must not really like mini-golf...or golf itself for that matter.

My eyes focus out of the neon brightness and into the stars for a moment, and all the loud noises at the golf course sort of drown themselves out. ...That is, until I hear giggles and fits, and I look up to see Vanille and Laris with hooked arms and holding four golf clubs. One pink, one yellow, one orange, and one black...which I presume is supposed to be for me.

"So we got the clubs and the golf-balls- by the way, here are yours." Laris handed the black club to me, so I was pretty content, but Vanille just giggled at the way Lightning scowled at her clearly _feminine_ club, complete with a pink handle and head.

"Aww, come on! It matches your hair!"

"But I hate pink..." I snickered inwardly at the way she's bickering until she shoots me a deadly glare.

"...I'll stop."

We'd only been at our second hole- which, by the way, is a mini replica of Nautilus, complete with functional mobile cars, waterworks, and guess what: neon lights -when Lightning was about ready to give up. With all this stress about her ankle and also the fact that she was literally dragged here to this neon fire hazard, I can't exactly blame her. But, I do think she should relax and at least _try _to act like a civilized human being before she up and breaks something. I only have enough money to buy all four of us some food and some arcade tokens...

"Your turn, guys!" I shake my head in surprise as I nearly forget that Vanille came up with the idea of _teams_. At the sound of the word, Lightning almost gripped the little redhead to death in desperation, until she said that she'd be going with Laris. I swore I heard her head creak when she turned to glare at me.

"Hey, _daydreamer_! Hit the ball!" I blushed in embarrassment as this time it was Lightning who told me to go hit the golfball, a plastic ball decorated with blue and red swirls. It's as if Vanille and Laris actually intended for us to be together...

Swing, hit, roll. We all watched as the plastic ball rolled over a mini-bridge, into a slot, and shot out of a fountain, landing in a little island hole in the middle of the bright replica. I again turned red- this time, in surprise -as holographic fireworks shot out of the model and tacky cheering sounds emitted from a hidden speaker.

"...Man, that was _awesome_! Who knew you were good at golf?" I scratched my head sheepishly, hoping the glowing saucer lights illuminating the course path wasn't enough to show the obvious tint on my cheeks. Laris was grinning widely at, Vanille was clapping, but Lightning looked like she was about to break the club in half...

Next hole. A large one this time. A ramp that lead to a hole in the wall- if you miss, into a crevice underneath it -that goes into this even larger glass tank filled with tubes and switches that lead the ball into the finishing hole.

"Oops! Haha!" I watched as the pigtailed redhead laughed at her '_fatal_' mistake, having hit the ball and making it roll off the platform and fall into the crevice, surfacing a foot away from the hole at the bottom of the bright contraption.

After a fit of laughing from both Vanille and Laris, we all turned to Lightning, since it was her turn to go hit our ball. I just noticed how evil she looks when the footlights on the rubber floor illuminate the bottom half of her face. It doesn't exactly help that she's already irritated either.

"Fine, I'll go now..." She grumbled slightly and picked up her pink club, setting our bipolar ball on the starting mat. It was starting to look well...until she batted at the poor thing and the plastic ball bounded off the wall.

...And then it ricocheted and hit her in the forehead, making her fall down on the rubber.

"**Dammit**!"

* * *

I rubbed my forehead, sure that a red circle the size of a golfball was permanently stamped onto it. I opened my eyes...and there was Noctis, a slightly angry and all-the-way concerned look on his face. I have no idea why, but my cheeks burned at the look he gave me. Especially with the way his amber eyes seem to glow...

"...You really need to be careful. I don't want you walking around school with a hole in your forehead." Dammit, there he goes again. Him and his _gentlemanly _attitude. If only I had enough strength to get up by myself, he would've gotten this pink club to _his_ forehead.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you Noctis!" Vanille squeals at us like it's some cheesy chick flick and I simply roll my eyes as my "date" helps me up.

"Lightning, you have to hit the ball gentler." As I was about to open my mouth and say something, the taller boy wrapped his arms around me and put his hands on my own gently. "Loosen your grip. It'll help you flow better." He said as he intertwined his fingers with mine. I did absolutely nothing but bite my lip, and my cheeks started to warm up. The way his body was pressed against me...I just felt like _dying_. What is _wrong _with me?

"Dang, Noctis has _moves_..." I frowned inwardly as Laris whispered to Vanille, who in turn just smiled and covered her mouth. Feeling embarrassed, I shot her a glare and she only grinned and gave me two thumbs up. Her blonde boyfriend also gave me the same expression, though not as convincing.

"After that, all you do is swing gently." Noctis slowly swung our hands, the club along with it, and the ball rolled right into the hole in the wall. I was mentally jumping for joy, when he slowly led me down the stairs surrounding the glass contraption, where we watched our blue and red ball go through a series of tubes and lifts, then emerging out of the bottom and heading straight into the hole. "There you go." Noctis said calmly, smiling as he picked the ball out of the glowing hole.

"Umm... Thanks Noctis." I said shyly, hoping Vanille and Laris wouldn't hear. I managed to crack out a mediocre smile, to which he only chuckled.

"No problem." He shot me a killer grin, and the same queasy feeling returned, the same one when he had his arms around me. Ah, _dammit_, why does he have to be so..._charming_?

* * *

"Alright! So Team _Larille _ends the game with...45." I laughed as my best friend scratched his head and frowned at the scorecard.

"Awww, don't worry Laris! It's not your fault I looked at you instead of the ball..." Lightning's friend embraced him tightly and kissed his cheek, making the guy turn red under the neon lighting.

"Oh shucks, Vanille..." He chuckled lightly and I gave him a thumbs up, and glanced back at Lightning...who didn't seem angry anymore, but wasn't paying attention either. "So, how about Team _Lightis_, next?"

Wait, what? I thought only _they_ get a couple name... A cheesy smile escapes me when the two look at me hopefully, and I look beside me to see Lightning starting give all three of us heavy stares. "Oh, ummm...carry on?"

"I'll take this one!" Vanille chirped as Laris handed her the scorecard. "And Team _Lightis_ scores...22! Wow, you guys won!"

Before I could say anything, I hear a little gasp. "..We won?" Lightning had a look of disbelief on her face, which I gotta say was pretty cute considering how innocent she looked. Hey, I can't blame her. She's not exactly the biggest golfing fan.

"Yep! You guys were amazing tonight!" Vanille ran up to both of us and squeezed together until our faces turned pink. "Heh, I'll let go now!"

I smiled at the girl with pigtails and got behind Lightning to lead her back into the building. "Let's get some food now, shall we? I'm getting kinda hungry."

* * *

"For the last time... The big tiger is _30,000 tickets_. You have _eleven_. It's either the pack of fruity gum or the slappy hand. Take..._your_...**pick**."

"...I want the tiger!"

I made my way over to the prize booth with Noctis, where I saw a familiar silver-haired friend of mines arguing with a kid about a few inches shorter than him, but probably five years younger.

"Kid! You can **only** get the gum and the slappy hand!"

"Fine! I'll take the slappy hand!"

Noctis and I exchanged awkward looks as Hope bickered with the kid.

"Here!" We watched as Hope handed the kid a jelly hand suspended on a jelly rope. He seemed content with 'winning' the battle, that is, until the kid unwrapped the cheap toy and swung the sticky jelly limb onto Hope's face.

"Jerk!" The kid left the booth with a proud huff, leaving the poor boy with a small, red, hand-shaped mark on his face. We just scooted closer to the counter while Hope sighed and peeled the jelly off.

"...Hey there, Hope." The silver-haired teen looked up and saw us, lightly waving his hand.

"Hi guys. Didn't think you guys would be here." He told us, seeming like he was tired.

"Yeah... I didn't think I'd be here either..." I quickly shot a glare to Noctis, who simply grinned and held our receipt in his hands.

"So...you guys have tickets or anything?" He asked dully, leaning over the glass counter and adjusting his employee hat.

We had tickets alright. _Lots of them_. It wasn't me, but rather Noctis, a coin slot machine, and _extremely_ good luck.

Before I could say anything, Noctis had already slammed down the receipt onto the counter, almost breaking the glass.

"_50,500_ tickets here." He smirked wickedly at Hope, whose eyes widened incredibly and his mouth gaped open. I had nearly the same expression when he showed me himself. Man, this guy is incredible...it's almost hard to believe I can consider myself one of his _close_ friends...

"...I-I...uh...umm... W-We have the, um, giant teddy bear for exactly that price-"

"I'll take it!"

"What?" I glared at him as the seemingly gentleman-like teen reached over the counter for a teddy bear a yard tall and wide. "Why the teddy bear? _Why_?" It wasn't like me to get angry over such a stupid thing, but I don't know why...

He simply grinned at me and gave me his signature stare. "It's not for _me_. I can't be seen with something so...fluffy. So...I got it for _you_."

It was like I just died on the spot. It certainly didn't help that Vanille and Laris were walking towards us, with the girl squealing over the giant ball of light pink fur.

"That's adorable! Noctis, did you win that?" The girl jumped up and down and clapped her hands, and I swore her bright orange skirt was gonna fall off.

"Yeah...and it's Lightning's, actually."

Her eyes enlarged and the quirkiest smile crept onto her face. "Oh...my..._God_! That's so romantic! Laris, isn't that so _romantic_?" My best friend kept tugging on his shirt, making him grin awkwardly.

"Man, Noct, you just kept owning tonight... I'm kinda jealous!" The blonde fidgeted in his spot while Vanille poked the stuffed animal. "Well, we'll see you guys on Monday. Vanille has a tight curfew so...gotta go!"

"Bye, you lovebirds!" Vanille called as Laris dragged her off of the bear. I mentally slapped myself while Noctis simply waved, holding the large animal under one arm.

I sighed and absently smoothed down my black miniskirt, when my _escort_ suddenly hooked his arm around mine. "...Now that the night is ending...shall we _ride off into the sunset_?"

Rolling my eyes playfully at his fancy choice of words, I answered him. "The sun set hours ago, dumbass. But yeah, let's go. I'm tired."

"Gladly." He smiled at me, and the same butterfly feeling came back to my stomach.

I will not be sleeping well tonight with that bear sitting next to me.

* * *

...So that concludes Chapter 5! I'm **terribly **sorry for such the long wait. Too much stuff happening.

Buuuut, if you think the wait was worth it (yes it is, this is like 6,000 words), then **please** drop by and comment. Thank you for your time, and this is Fatal Exodus, signing out. :D

(...Also, kudos to you if you notice the pairing references, lol.)


End file.
